Playin' Around
by bo01n05ntrunksDMSailorMars
Summary: 'Oh no! Pleassseee anything but HIM!! God, forgive me for all my sins!! But what have I done to deserve this sort of punishment?! I promise I will be good, nice, and kind to EVERYONE if I don't have to see HIM ever again!!' . ch. 2 up!
1. The Baka

Playin' Around  
Chapter 1  
2/10/03  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING HERE!! 'Cept Erik, my own character!  
  
"Class, please pay attention. Today we will be learning about...," Mrs. Brooks started her usual boring lesson.   
  
'God please save me!! I don't wanna listen to another word of this bull shit!!' thought Duo who was bored out of his mind(if he has one!!j/k)  
  
"Duo Maxwell please report to the office right now," spoke the secretary over the intercom.  
  
'I didn't mean by getting into trouble!!' He got up and the teacher gave him a pass. "I wonder what I did wrong this time..," he wondered outloud. He finally reached the office. He opened the door and walked over to the secretary, "Hello Mrs. Johnson, you called me, so here I am."  
  
"Ah, Duo Mr. Carter is waiting for you in his office," she motioned towards his door.  
  
"Alright," he walked over and knocked.  
  
"Come on in," said Mr. Carter.  
  
Duo walked in and smiled, "Hello Mr. Carter!!". He was trying to be polite so he could get out of whatever trouble he was in.  
  
"Duo as you know it's your turn to give a new student a tour around the school".  
  
'Thats all!! I'm outta science to give a tour!! Lucky me!!' Duo thought happily, "So who will I be showing around?"  
  
There was a knock on the door. Then a girl with waist length raven hair and purple eyes walked in. She was beautiful. She had long legs that were shown by her mini jean skirt. Her top was a 3/4 sleeve shirt. The sleeves were black and the shirt was white. On the front it had a Harley. She was the most gorgeous girl ever to Duo!!   
  
'Damn!! I've got to be in heaven!! First I get out of science, tehn I find out it's for a tour to the most beautiful girl ever!! I'm the luckiest person on Earth!! If I get another surprise this great I'll probably have a heart attack!! I wonder if she'll go out with me?!' He extended his arm for her to shake, "Hey beautiful!! My names Duo Maxwell".  
  
She gave him a polite smile then shook his hand, "My names Rei Hino, nice to meet you." 'this guy looks like a total baka!! be nice Rei!! make a good impression to the principal!!' she kept thinking over and over again.  
  
"Same to you..," Duo was soon cut short by the principal.  
  
"Duo please give her a tour of the school and introduce her to her teachers. That's all. And Duo, no sneaking out of school like last time!! Got it?"  
  
"Of course!! I would NEVER do such a thing again," Duo put on his innocent act and crossed his fingers behind his back for the last part.  
  
"You can go now".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why dosen't this baka take his eyes off of me!!? I hate this mission already!!' Rei thought to herself as she was walking down the hall beside the baka.  
  
"So did you just move here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I moved here from Tokyo for a while".  
  
"So.. Do you got a boyfriend?" he asked anxiously hoping she didn't.  
  
'Can't he leave me alone!? Uhhh.. He's so nosey!!' she thought. 'Hmmm.. I think I'll have some fun!!' she got a devious smirk on her face. She got closer to him. She finally had him stuck. His back was against the lockers. She walked a bit closer to him, and leaned right on to him. Her head went to the side of his head. Her mouth was a few inches away from his ears. She then whispered seductivley into his ear, "Why? Are you trying to ask me out?"  
  
Duo was VERY tempted to kiss her. He LOVED this possiton. Her head came back, it was a few inches away from his. She looked into his eyes as did he. "What if I am?" he leaned in to try and capture her lips for himself.  
  
Rei side stepped right on time. He had gotten close to kissing her but hadn't. Exactly what she had wanted, "You'll get your ass kicked by my BOYFRIEND". She stated smiling calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
'DAMN!! How could this happen to me!? I really really want her!! Why can't I have her!? Lifes not fair!!' Duo's mind whined as he straightened himself out, "Right.. he couldn't beat me up! But let me be the first to know when you DO break up!!"  
  
"Right... Like that'll ever happen!! And if it did, you would be the LAST to know!! Now aren't you supposed to be showing me around?"  
  
Duo just stood there starring at her. She was a true site to behold. He was watching her legs very closely. It turned into a daze. Then she turned around towards him. He was looking at her but was in such a daze that he didn't notice when she went behind him. Then he felt a yank and she turned and started walking down the hall. His braid was in her hands. It hurt like hell.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Let go of my baby!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shut-up and walk you baka!!" At that moment class was let out.  
  
Wufei was the first one out of class. As soon as he got out he noticed the funny site. Duo yelping and waving his hands in the air. And a frustated girl pulling him by the braid. That was his type of woman, even though he would never admit it. Duo yelled at her and she turned and whacked him. He fell and was now being dragged across the school by his braid. Something surprisingly happened next. Wufei busted out laughing. He couldn't help but bust out laughing at the site!!  
  
"Ha ha ha ha," Wufei fell to the floor laughing. As soon as Wufei fell to the floor laughing everyone came out to see what was so funny. Many people started snickering.  
  
Heero and Trowa both got smirks on their faces. Quatre was confused at what he should feel. On one hand Duo had probably tried to make a move on the girl and had it coming. On the other hand, Duo was being dragged by his precious braid. He finally cracked a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later at night At Rei's house~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei logged onto AOL. She found Usagi's chatroom.  
  
FirebabeofE_08 has logged on.  
  
FoodIsYummy3: Hey Rei!!!!! *waves*  
  
FirebabeofE_08: Hey odango atama  
  
Lightninprincess5: Hey Rei! =D  
  
Bworm77: Hey Rei, how was school?  
  
L&Bgodess89: Hey Rei!! Ne cute guys??  
  
Godo'Death02 has logged on  
  
FirebabeofE_08: Hey guys! it was fine except a frickin' braided baka gave me a tour!! He made a move for me!! I should have Erik or Haruka beat his ass!!  
  
Godo'Death02: I'm not a baka!!! where am I??? Rei is that you saying those things about me?  
  
FirebabeofE_08: God NO!!!! How did you get in here?? ughh... i'm out of school but I'm still tortured by him!!  
  
L&Bgodess89: whats ur name Godo'Death02??  
  
Godo'Death02: I don't know how I got here!! but i'm not complaining!! my names Duo how bout u babe?  
  
FirebabeofE_08: He just CANT stop flirting!!  
  
Godo'Death02: Calm down Rei-babe ur still my #1 pick!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: AGHH!!!  
  
Bworm77: Calm down Rei!!  
  
Lightninprincess5: she's gonna blow!!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: Duck n cover!! LoL!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: Hahaha very funny...  
  
FoodIsYummy3: I sure thought so!! I think you like Duo!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: What in the fuckin' hell is goin' on in your frickin' peanut sized brain!?!? I would never like that baka!!  
  
Godo'Death02: U really think she likes me, FoodIsYummy3?!?  
  
FoodIsYummy3: YEP!! call me Usagi!! We've known Rei for years and we know when she's crushing on guys!!   
  
Lightninprincess5: YEAH!!  
  
L&Bgodess89: YEPPERS!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: I DO NOT!! I LOVE ERIK!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: Right..!!! we know you like Duo!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: *blows rasberry*  
  
FoodIsYummy3: 8blows rasberry back*  
  
Bworm77: Oh no...  
  
L&Bgodess89: We could leave for days and they would probably still be at it!!  
  
Godo'Death02: Hey Rei, I wouldn't mind claiming your tounge!!  
  
Lightninprincess5: LOL!! She's REALLY gonna blow this time!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: GO FUCK OFF DUO!!!!  
  
TuxKamen62 has logged on  
  
TuxKamen62: Hey guys, how much Rei teasing have I missed??  
  
Lightninprincess5: LOTS!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: YEP!! Hello Tux-kun!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: I swear you guys have ganged up on me since I left Tokyo!! It's not fair!! But revenge shall be sweet!! *laughs evily*  
  
FoodIsYummy3: ok... yep we sure have ganged up on u!!  
  
Bworm77: I g2g guys!! gotta study for a test!! Lylas!!  
  
Bworm77 has logged out  
  
L&Bgodess89: I g2g also!! c-u guys!! LYLAS!!  
  
Lightninprincess5: I g2g also!! gotta cook!! c-ya guys!! same as others!!  
  
L&Bgodess89 and Lightninprincess5 have logged out  
  
FoodIsYummy3: So Rei, r u n Erik still goin' out?  
  
FirebabeofE_08: OF COURSE!! *gets hearts in eyes and daydreams*  
  
Godo'Death02: I wish she would dream about me!! How long has she been goin' out with him?  
  
TuxKamen62: Since Rei was 15  
  
Godo'Death02: How old is she now?  
  
TuxKamen62: 17  
  
FirebabeofE_08: STOP TALKIN' 'BOUT ME!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: *smirks* Her fav. color is Red, loves shoppin', loves mini-skirts, likes guys that are kind and well built, likes to spar...  
  
Godo'Death02: *gets notebook out* uh huh continue!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: loves to sing, loves to dance...  
  
FirebabeofE_08: STOP IT!!! he dosen't need to know ne thing 'bout me!!  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908 has logged on  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: Hey guys!! 'Sup Rei?  
  
FoodIsYummy3: Hey!  
  
TuxKamen62: Hey  
  
FirebabeofE_08: Hey 3!! Nottin, u?  
  
Godo'Death02: who r u?  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: Erik, u? nottin but missin' u  
  
Godo'Death02: ohhh, Duo  
  
FirebabeE_08: Hey guys I might be goin' to Tokyo this weekend!! u guys wanna go somewhere?  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: sure, how 'bout ice skatin'  
  
FirebabeofE_08: yea!! Usa Mamouro wanna double?  
  
FoodIsYummy3: Sure!! Duo, u kno where Tokyo is?  
  
Godo'death02: yep  
  
FoodIsYummy3: u should come n bring a date!!  
  
Godo'Death02: I'll think 'bout it  
  
FirebabeofE_08: thats if da baka can find a date!!  
  
Godo'Death02: hey!! I can get any girl I want!! (an:'cept this one!!)  
  
FirebabeofE_08: rigghhttt....  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: Rei stop teasin' him! so how's it goin'?  
  
FirebabeofE_08: good, 'cept Haruka's to protective so I haven't gone ne where yet, and theirs this certain *boy*(an.*cough*Duo*cough*)  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: just tell me who and I'll beat him up if haruka dosen't first  
  
Godo'Death02: I think you should give this certain *boy* another chance  
  
FirebabeofE_08: uh let me think... NO!!  
  
FoodIsYummy3: i also think u should give him a sec. chance  
  
TuxKamen62: yep  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: actually their right. then if he keeps buggin' beat him up  
  
Godo'Death02: u should listen..(an.for his own sake)  
  
FirebabeofE_08: *sigh* maybe. srry guys, i gotta go!! c-yall in Tokyo!! ciao!(I love that word)  
  
FoodIsYummy3: c-ya Rei!!  
  
TuxKamen62: bye  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: love ya!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08: love ya 2!!  
  
FirebabeofE_08 has logged out  
  
Godo'Death02: she didn't let me say bye!! i g2g  
  
FoodIsYummy3: it's okay Duo, bye  
  
TuxKamen62: c-ya  
  
Bsktbll4life_E8908: bye  
  
Godo'Death02 has logged out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Duo's Room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo shut-down his computer, and layed down on his bed. 'Damn it! she hate's me! but how can she hate me?? should I go?' *imagines Rei in a tight dress with a vey mini skirt* 'I think I'll go. Now to worry about becoming her friend!! and then maybe something more. but damn it she's taken!! and they've been going out for 2 years!! hmmm....' Duo soon fell asleep trying to plan how to get on her good side, thats if she had one. Rei haunted his dreams all night. From ice-skating to the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rei's Room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei got up from her bed and went downstairs. She got herself a glass of water when Haruka came in.   
  
"Hey pyro".  
  
"Hi 'Ruka, how was your job?"  
  
"Good, how was school"  
  
"It was fine except for a baka who kept hitting on me"  
  
"Do you want me to beat him up?"  
  
"Not yet. Setsuna called and said for you to call her back. I think she said it was about new information".  
  
"Ok. Don't forget I'm picking you up tomorrow to go get some information on our allies. So don't wear a skirt".  
  
"Ok. Good night," Rei said as her door closed. Rei started thinking as she layed in her bed. 'Ugh! I hate this!! First, I only have one close friend with me!! But I barely ever talked to her in Tokyo!! Second, I can't see my boyfriend every day like I could in Tokyo!! And third, is that stupid braided-baka, Duo!!! Ugh!! How annoying can ONE person be?!?' Rei thought as she tried to fall asleep. 'But... he IS hott. His attitude might be nice if I wasn't in such a foul mood! And that braid is actually kind of cute... WOAH!! STOP! Did I just say he was hott?! I can't think like that!! I already have a GREAT boyfriend back in Tokyo, who's been very loyal to me!!'  
  
~~~~~~~Tokyo~~~~~~~  
  
Erik was in his apatment. But not alone. He was hugging a beautiful girl. They leaned in and kissed eachother like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Ahhh..aren't you...and Rei still going out...," she asked inbetween breaths.  
  
"Yeah..but she's not..here anymore...so she won't find out.." he responded.  
  
Erik had been cheating on Rei since the day they had met. He hadn't been caught yet. And he didn't expect to ever be caught. No one knew about his affair with this blonde. But little did he know that his luck was about to change. It would change this upcoming weekend.  
  
~~~Back w/ Rei~~~~~  
  
Rei sat on a bench by herself. She was wearing a red snow coat that reached mid thigh./think J.lo In 'All I Have'/ It was a cool, starry night. Rei's shoulders were going up and down. Sobs were escaping her mouth. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. The tears seemed endless. She was sobbing outside to herself.  
  
Duo came out of the building at full speed. He ran to the bench where Rei was. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't protest. She stayed in his arms, her head next to his chest. She continued sobbing.  
  
"I..I..I can't..believe he...did this...," Rei spoke out between her sobs.  
  
"Shh. It's okay baby. Just calm down. It'll be fine," Duo comferted her.  
  
"Th-Thanks Duo...thanks for being...here for me," she sniffed.  
  
"Anything for you baby"  
  
"And Duo,"  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby unless you have a death wish," she joked.  
  
As soon as she looked up she saw how kawaii Duo looked. What happend next she didn't understand why it happened. She wasn't sure if it was cause they were bothe caught in the moment or if it was because HE was now outside and walking towards them. She leaned in towards Duo and locked him in a deep pasionete kiss, he responded also.  
  
"Get off of MY girl!!" HE yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Rei yelled as she awoke from her dream. No no not a dream to her a nightmare. She kept breathing deeply as if she had just had the WORST nightmare EVER. But to her it WAS the worst. "That was scary!! ME KISSING that BAKA!!! That would be the WORST MOMENT of my life!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~End chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: YAY!!!! I'm done!! this chapter was A LOT longer but i wanted to post it as soon as i could so i cut it short!! well thankx for the reviews of the preview!! hope u guys will enjoy reading this as much as i'm enjoying writing it!! well i'll c ya guys on my next update!! oh and if ur reading 'Unbreak My Heart' dont worry!! i'm going to post a short chapter 6 soon!! well c-ya guys!! ciao!!  
-sandra aka. babeof01and05+trunks 


	2. DAMN IT! WHY!

Playin' Around  
Chapter 2  
Started: 3/4/03  
Ended: 3/5/03  
Author: Sandra and.... still not tellin'!! NAHHH *sticks tounge out*  
  
Disclaimer:  
Duo:*Duo walks out with Sandra clinged to his arm* Could you get off of me?  
Sandra: uhhh... not until you say the disclaimer.... $_$  
Duo: Not that i mind but you know.... I'm trying to get Rei...  
Sandra: *sigh* Just get to the disclaimer already!!  
Duo:*nods* the what....?*scratches head confused*  
Sandra: *sigh* Just say what I wrote on your cards...  
Duo: Okay... Sandra does NOT and will NEVER own me, Rei, all the other hott anime guys..ewwww, did I just say that??, she owns NOTHING except the bastard, son of a bitch, Erik. And her muses, but there on an early spring break cause they cant stand her... but remember... she will NEVER EVER own anything!!  
Sandra: *lets go of Duo* *whacks Duo* *sighs* just rub it why don'tcha!! *whacks Duo again for fun* Read on now!!! and don't forget to review!!  
@_@---- me with Oreo, Panthers idea!!   
  
-----Chapter Two------  
  
Rei walked into her first period class. Yesterday, during the dreadful tour she had found out that she had ALL the same classes as the baka. She took a seat in an empty chair. The room had many tables for students to sit at. They were on different levels, like huge stairs. The tables would fit two students per table. No one was sitting next to her. Just what she wanted. But that would change in about...... a few seconds.(don'tcha love da author?? ^_^)  
  
Duo walked into his first period. he scanned the room. Then he spotted HER. 'Aha!! Found her! Remember TRY not to annoy her.'(yeah right...) He walked over to where she was sitting and took the seat next to her.  
  
"How's your mornin' beautiful?"  
  
Rei hadn't noticed him sit down But the second she heard that voice, oh gods did she notcie who was there. 'Oh no! Pleassseee anything but HIM!! God, forgive me for all my sins!! But what have I done to deserve this sort of punishment?! I promise I will be good, nice, and kind to EVERYONE if I don't have to see HIM ever again!!' She looked up at the ceiling. She was about to say something to the baka when the teacher spoke up.  
  
"Okay class. As you know it is time for you all to start working on your projects. They will be counted as half of your grade. You will need a partner, I have decided that you will be partnered with the person next to you...."  
  
'NOOO!!!! Does life really hate me THIS much!? Wasn't my offer good enough!!??'  
  
'YESSS!!! Woo-hoo!! I picked the perfect seat! Go me, Go me, Go me!! This will give me a second chance to try and start over!!'  
  
"...We won't have much time during class to work on the projects so you will have to go to one anothers houses to work on the project. You can use the rest of the class period to plan out the schedules..."(you know you guys just gotta love me!!*smirks* ^__~)  
  
'DAMN IT!! NOO!!'  
  
'YESS!! Even better!!'  
  
After the teacher finished talking the partners all started talking to one another.  
  
"Sooooo.....," Duo tried to start it off.  
  
"Ugh.. Since I am FORCED to work with you, you will have to stop being such a baka and don't even try to hit on me again!!(*looks out window* R pigs flying?? ?_?)" Rei layed down the ground rules.  
  
"Ohhhh kay..." Duo just nodded and smiled like and smart man who dosen't want to be killed. (*laughs* Duo.... smart?? lol!! i love my sweety but....)  
  
"Now, you will come to my house today at 5 pm," she scribbled her adress down and handed it to him. This was an easy way to get girls adresses and numbers.... He had to love projects... "We will work on the project there for today. I will NOT fail, even if it means working with you. We will also work out our schedules...," The rest of the period was used by Rei applying 'the rules' and Duo just nodding.  
  
The rest of the day went preety much un-eventful. The baka kept sitting with her in every period except for two. It was just like a regular high school day. Guys hitting on her, her giving them death glares, girls hating her for getting sooo much attention, and   
surprisingly Duo protecting her from any guy that even had one single brain cell thinking of hitting on her. She had made some friends. She didn't really care if she did make friends or not. She wasn't here to prance around and become friends with everyone, she   
was here for a mission. Finally the day ended.  
  
Rei opened up her locker. She took out all necessary books that she would need. She stuffed them into her backpack then closed her locker. She walked straight out of school. While walking she her hair up in a low ponytail. She heard footsteps coming towards her form behind She didn't even need to look back to know who it was....  
  
"Do you need a ride home, Rei?"  
  
"No Duo. I'll see you at 5," she walked off.  
  
He just stood there. He watched her stop at the end of the sidewalk. Then a motorcycle with a 'guy' on it pulled up next to her. The 'guy' handed her a helmet, she put it on then got on the motorcycle. She held onto the 'guy`s' waist. They rode off. 'Could that have been Erik? Was it a brother, cousin, or could it be another pursouiter?(sp?) I'll have to find out later. I can't wait until 5!'  
  
~~~Later at Rei and Haruka's Manision~~~  
  
"So we have to meet the Gundam Pilots?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah. Were going to go meet them tonight."  
  
"Do you know who any of them might be?"  
  
"Not the slightest clue!! We'll have to wait to find out tonight."  
  
~~~Guys Mansion~~~   
  
"So we got to go to a meeting later?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"What are we going for?" Duo was the last to find out, due to the fact that he came home late.  
  
"They haven't told us. All we know is that it is for a mission."  
  
"At what time?"  
  
"About 5:30."  
  
"DAMN IT!! NO!! Do I HAVE to go??" asked Duo with a pout.  
  
"Yes. If you don't show up, you will die an excrushiatingly(sp?) painful death."  
  
"Damn it. Well I should be going now," Duo said after he looked at his watch.   
  
"Remember, 5:30."  
  
"I know. I won't forget," with that he took off. 'Damn!! I won't be able to spend more time with her!' He got on his motorcycle and headed to the adress given to him.  
  
~~~Outside fo Rei and Haruka's Mansion~~~  
  
'Woah!! This place is larger then Quatre's!! DAMN!! I wonder how many other people are living here!?' As he parked his motorcycle he noticed the motorcycle from earlier. Next to it was another motorcycle but this one had violet flames on the sides. Then there was a silver Ferrari(my future car!! I use it in my stories all da time!!), then a silver Porche, a blue Eclipse, a dark green Escalade, a dark red BMW Roadster(i kno shit bout cars cept 4 da first few ones!! i found this one on the Net!! ^_^), a Skyline, a Dodge Viper, and a Dodge Viper GTS(the last few came form my buddy Anti!! ^_~`). 'DAMN!! It's like a frickin' car show!! Shit they must be loaded!! Now I know that there HAS TO BE more people living here!!' He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.  
  
The door opened after a few minutes. The door had been opened by a tall 'guy' with short sandy blonde hair.   
  
"Is Rei here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Duo stepped into the house. He was lead into the living room. It was HUMANGOUS. It had many paintings on the walls. There were eight different paintings all over the walls. They all contained beautiful women. He just barely glanced at them until he saw a specific girl that caught his attention. Rei. In the painting her hair seemed to be dancing in the wind, some strands were in her face. From what he could see she was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap dress. The purple highlights in her hair were noticiable. She looked GORGEOUS!! He of course ignored the other paintings.  
  
He heard soft footsteps coming down the steps. He turned and saw Rei. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a red halter top.  
  
"Okay, lets get this over with, shall we?" Rei had stopped in the middle of the steps, she motioned for him to come on up. Duo did as told. He still had his helmet in his hands. When they made it to the top he saw MANY doors all around. Some doors were opened. While walking down the hallway he saw inside some of the rooms. None of them looked like they were occupied. They were near the end of the hallway when Rei stopped and opened a door. She went in and Duo followed right behind her.  
  
When je stepped in the room he saw, burgundy walls, a HUGE bed, many dressers, a desk, a flat screen t.v., a DVD player and 5 cd changer stereo with surround sound(srry..cant member if thats right...*yawn* it is.... 5:25), the door to her closte was open and he could tell it was a walk-in closet, another door, and one whole was covered in mirrors. Those were only the main things that caught his attention. He also saw a doorframe that was covered in beads.   
  
"You can put your helmet down on my desk. Were going in the next room to work," She walked throught the beads at her last words.   
  
This was another room. Except this room looked like it was for relaxation. The walls were a violet, there were bean bag chairs, many sented candles all around, and a huge door that lead outside onto her balcony.   
  
Rei took a seat in one of the beanbag chairs. Duo sat in one right next to her.   
  
"Okay, So what should our project be on?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, then. Lets jot down some ideas," rei picked up a notebook from her right side. The next few minutes were spent trying to figure out what they should do. After a couple minutes they had some basic ideas.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" asked Rei as she went over to a mini fridge and took out a root beer.  
  
"Yeah, can I get some root beer?"  
  
"Yeah," she took ouy another one. Then she sat back down and handed him his. Then she put it down next to her on a table.  
  
Duo took a sip from his. His muscles were begining to ache. he stood up and stretched out a bit. Then a picture on a far table caught his eye. He put fown his root beer. He walked over to it and saw 5 girls, including Rei, and one guy, "Are these your friends?"  
  
"Yep. Usagi is the blonde with her hair up in that funny hairstyle, the blonde with a big red bow is Minako, Ami is the one with blue hair, Makato is the brunette with her hair up in a high ponytail, and the guy is Mamoru, he's Usagi's boyfriend."  
  
"Do any of them live here?"  
  
"Nope. It's just Haruka and me."  
  
"ONLY you and that other person! Not one single other person?! "  
  
"Nope, but we are going to be getting some guests pretty soon."  
  
"Oh.. Then whose are all those cars out there?"  
  
"The motorcycle with the flames, the silver Ferrari(^_^), the Porche, and the Dodge Viper are mine. ANd the rest are all Haruka's."  
  
"Oh, You guys got some tight cars," Duo was walking back to where Rei was sitting. But he tripped over a pillow. He went flying forward towards Rei. Due to the impact Rei fell back and was laying on her back with Duo right on top of her. His face was mere inches away from hers. Her hand was on his chest and his hands were on the ground next to her.  
  
Duo leaned forward and Rei leaned in also.  
  
"Rei are you in there?" Haruka was knocking on Rei's bedroom door.  
  
They had been mere inches from kissing once again. Duo quickly jumped up and Rei got up also. She straightened herself out and walked through the beads and into her room. Duo followed her. He looked down at his watch, it read 5:25.   
  
"Yea. I'll be down in a minute," Rei yelled then turned back to Duo, "Duo you've got to go." "Rei I've got to go," they both spoke simotaneasley. They stared at eachother for a while, then Rei started glaring with a small rose tint on her cheeks. Duo walked over to her table and got his helmet.  
  
"Well I'll see you Monday at my place, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well see you," she saw him to the door then ran upstairs to change. She was going to go and meet the famous Gundam Pilots.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-End Chapter Two-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Authors notes: You know you just HAVE to love the author!! ^__^ Well, except for all those pesky little authors notes in the chapter. But you know you guys still love me!! Well anyway, here is the second chapter!! Originally it was part of the first chapter! But hey all that matters is that I'm updating, right? Well anyway, please review!! And go read LeSandraPhoenix 'In the Battlefield'!!!! She needs the support!! it is a Rei/Duo!! I personally love it!! So please go read it and review!! for the love of another chapter REVIEW!! Well until next time. ja ne!! ciao!!  
  
oh yeah, I forgot to put in the name of the theme song for this!! It is Cgaig David's 'Hidden Agenda'!! I love that song!! here is the first verse:  
  
Now Baby, he keeps on sayin' and he tells you you're the only one  
But everybody knows he's out there havin' fun  
Behind your back, and that's a fact  
And it ain't right  
Cause he's a fly guy acting like a gentlemen   
But back in the day I can still remember when  
He'd just turn around, wouldn't looked twice at you  
  
  
well thats the only part of the song you get for this update!! well thanks sooooo much for the reviews and please keep reviewing!! Oh and if you want to be on my updatelist please leave your e-mail adress!! well this time for real, ja ne!! ciao!!  
  
-Sandra 


	3. Chapter three

**Playin' Around  
Chapter Three  
Finished: 5/02/03  
  
-_-_-_-Chapter Three-_-_-_-  
  
"Hello pilots. The reason for you all being here today is because you have new allies..." Noin began, but was rudely interrupted by Wufei.  
  
"Feh! We don't need any help!"  
  
"Yeah, we work alone," Duo agreed with Wufei.  
  
Heero and Trowa both nodded.   
  
"Well, too bad. You will need the extra help. These people are experienced with the enemy. They have beaten our enemy before. Unfortunately, they were only able to send two of them to help us. They are two of the strongest."  
  
"We don't need extra help!!" protested Duo. His pride was hurt, he didn't need help, and neither did the others. They were all very capable of defeating the enemy by themselves!!  
  
"I don't care what you think!! This is for the good of the world. Now, if you will let me introduce them to you. Could the two of you please come forth," their allies emerged out of the shadows.   
  
Duo's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out. His eyes must be deceiving him. He just couldn't believe what he saw in front of him.  
  
Rei's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes lingered over each person in the room for about two seconds until she reached the last person. She could not believe her terrible luck. 'Oh Kami-sama!!'  
  
"Guys, these are your allies, Rei Hino and Haruka Ten'oh."  
  
"An onna is going to help us? Or ?! They don't even look like experienced fighters!! They look weak!"  
  
That statement earned glares from Rei and Haruka. "The only weak person I see here is you," Rei said in retaliation.  
  
"Shut up onna, you don't even know what your saying!"  
  
"No, you don't know what your dealing with here. We are stronger then you'll ever be."  
  
"You might be stronger then that baka there, but not then the rest of us."  
  
"Hey! I'm not weak!" Duo shouted and a smirk appeared on Rei's face.  
  
"All of you settle down right now! Wufei, they probably are stronger then you guys. We don't know for certain yet."  
  
"No offense you two, but I agree with Wufei. You don't look like fighters," Duo spoke out. His eyes were still focused on Rei; he remembered their previous 'close encounter'. 'How could she be a fighter? She doesn't look like it at all.'  
  
"We are more powerful then you think," Haruka said. "As Noin said, we have beaten your new enemy before. We both have different powers, Rei can control fire, and I can control winds. You are up against a powerful enemy. They, like us, use magical powers. We know many of their tactics, so we will have to work together."  
  
"We don't need your help. We can manage on our own," Wufei said with a sneer.  
  
"Look you dumb ass chauvinistic pig, we are here to help you! We don't give a fuck to what you have to say, we were brought here to help you defeat the enemy, and that is what we intend on doing! We left our friends and family to come here and help you! We did not leave all of that behind just so you could refuse our help! If you want, it would be my pleasure not to help you! We're not doing this for you pitiful soldiers; we're doing it for your people. Our duty is to keep people safe. And that is what we are doing, with or without you guys. Either you're in or you're out. And I'll tell you something else; you are not a true soldier! You are far from it," Rei shouted, giving them a piece of her mind, she had gotten fed up with Wufei's comments. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the pilots.  
  
She shocked some of the pilots with the outburst. How much were these two sacrificing to come here and defeat their enemy?  
  
"Pilots, like Rei just said, either you're in or you're out. Now, what are your decisions?"  
  
"In," Heero was first to speak up. He did not want the help either, but he was a true soldier. And a soldier protected the innocent.  
  
"I'm in," Duo said. He was excited that he was going to work with Rei for a mission, but he also felt terrible. They had left people dear to them just to come and help them. And here the pilots were, not losing any thing refusing the help that was being offered to them.  
  
"It will be my pleasure to work with you both," Quatre smiled, he was very thankful for what they were doing.  
  
Trowa just nodded his head to show that he was in.  
  
"Injustice! Having to work with these two! But I'm in," Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Okay then pilots. Setsuna and I have decided that you guys should stay at their house. Setsuna is another fighter like them, she is the one that sent them."  
  
"We can't be a bother. We can still stay in our house," Quatre insisted.  
  
Wufei nodded, "They probably don't have enough room for us."  
  
"You are sooo wrong!! They are loaded!!! Their house is bigger then Quatre's!!!" Duo informed the guys. He received questioning looks from them and quickly said, "Oh I'm Rei's partner for a project."  
  
"Okay. As Duo has said, they have plenty of room for you guys. They have all the plans and equipment needed for the mission. You can all go now, I suggest you guys go over there tonight to discuss the mission and get acquainted with Rei and Haruka."  
  
With that said, everyone walked out. "You guys just follow us," Haruka spoke then got on her motorcycle like all the other guys and Rei got into her Ferrari.   
  
When they all arrived at the house the guys were a bit shocked. None showed it, but they were amazed that the house was bigger then Quatre's.  
  
"I suggest you all go explore the house and pick a room that's not taken. The one's that are taken are the two that are painted red or one beige. The rest are un-occupied," Haruka told them as they went in the house. All the guys went their own ways to pick a room.  
  
It was late at night by the time they were done discussing the mission, so the guys decided to stay the night. Rei was in her pajamas in her room. Her pajamas consisted of short shorts and a red spaghetti strap.  
  
The night was warm. Rei opened her balcony door and stepped out into the warm breeze. It was so nice out. She took a seat in one of the chairs out on the balcony.   
  
She looked up at the stars; so many could be seen clearly tonight. 'What could that dream have meant? Why hell was I crying and letting Duo comfort me? Who was the other guy? Was it Erik? No was I so sad? Why the, he would never hurt me.' Rei's thoughts drifted off and went onto her friends. Setsuna had said that it would be a long time before they could actually go home. Although they could go and visit sometimes, but only for a short period of time. Other then that, they were stuck living here until it was officially time to go home. She missed them so much. Without knowing, Rei started falling asleep, and all her thoughts drifted off with her.  
  
~Duo's room~  
  
Duo got up from his bed. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. Duo had noticed that when he picked his room that there was a balcony outside. It was the only thing that connected his room with Rei's. They shared the same balcony, he had discovered that earlier as her explored around the house. Duo decided to go on out to the balcony to refresh his mind.   
  
He walked to the edge of the balcony and just looked straight ahead. He turned around to get a chair, and that's when he noticed her.  
  
Rei was asleep in a chair. She looked so angelic, peaceful, and serene, She looks like a true angel. I wish she were my angel. I should go on and take her in.' He picked her up and was shocked at how light she was, She's as light as a feather.' He walked over to where her door was. He gently slid his hand off of her and opened the door; he walked through the door, and entered her room. He laid her gently onto the bed. Then, he pulled her sheet over her up to her waist.   
  
"" she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Duo jumped, then he noticed that Rei was not awake. 'Did she actually say my name? Nahh, I'm probably just so tired that I'm imagining things! I should get to sleep now.' He turned off her lamp and went back through the second room and out the balcony door. He then went back into his own room.  
  
He fell asleep a few minutes later. All his thoughts and dreams centered on tomorrow, it was going to be Saturday. The day that he would meet Rei's friends, her boyfriend and her beloved city.  
  
"Mmmm, I love you too Rei..."  
  
~~~~Morning~~~~  
  
Rei got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and another on her head, then went over to the mirror and got her toothbrush and toothpaste out. She began to brush her teeth. At that moment the other door to the bathroom opened up. Rei was shocked, she didn't know that someone else was using the room that was connected by the bathroom.  
  
~~~~Other room *it's not Duo's by the way, Duo's is on the other side of hers, it's only connected by balcony, this is a different room*~~~~  
  
He got up lazily from his bed and yawned. First thing he was going to do was take a shower. He was completely unaware that someone else was in the bathroom, he didn't even know that the bathroom was connected to another room.   
  
He walked over to his dresser and got his towel, only in boxers. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it up. He heard a gasp, looked up and then he saw Rei standing there.   
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, "AHHH!!! You dumb ass pervert!!! You're such a fucking ass!!! Get out!! Get out right now!!!!" She then shoved him out the door.   
  
He was shocked. Whoa. Did that actually just happen?' He actually felt embarrassed; he hadn't meant to walk in on her. But he had to admit she did look good. **Snickers*I typed dat!!! Srry, I'm on pills right now* Just like Duo had said to the guys many times since he met her. It seemed she was all he could talk about since he met her! But he had to agree with Duo, she was very fine indeed. She was beautiful and seemed very strong spirited. Maybe he should get to know her.... wait! He couldn't think like that! For one thing, his friend, Duo, was crushing on her!! And also, if he'd heard Duo right, she was taken. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings towards women anyway, not after what happened a long time ago. No, he couldn't have feelings towards anyone or anything. Especially women.  
  
-_-_-_-End Chapter Two-_-_-_-  
  
AN: HEY GUYS!!!! Ok, I know dat I'm takin a break, but I've had dis written and my editor edited it 4 me, I just needed to make a couple of changes, so I knew I couldn't just leave u guys w/ out at least one thing. So dis is the last thing 4 a while. Oh yea, lately I have been writing, even though I'm not supposed 2 be, but they r originals, I can't help myself, I get 2 write out my emotions n wat I'm feelin in those a lot. So if u read original fics on fictionpress.net I will b puttin my stuff out there soon, so just 2 let u all know, just b cause I may b writin there don't mean I will b writin here. Thanx to all of ur cooperation w/ my taking a break. If u do read on fictionpress.net my pen name is: SunDevi. b sure 2 look 2 c if i post stuff!!! ok dats all ja ne 2 u all till I come back, or if u read ma originals, then till i post. If u have ne questions wat so ever about ne thing havin 2 do w/ ma writin or break or ne thin along those lines feel free to write me at: MissSun0418@aol.com or at hotlatinangel8908@yahoo.com . lots of love to all of u!! ciao.  
-Sandra  
  
p.s. here are dis chapters lyrics:  
  
[:Hook:]  
And I, just being straight with you  
Cause He, Takes you for a fool  
So you, should be on your guard  
When he thinks you don't have a clue  
  
And I, keep the truth be known  
That you, and don't fall alone  
When He, gets everything he wants  
So girl open up your eyes and see  
With me...******


End file.
